Yuumalicious (Araki Teppei's part)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Dendam Araki bertransfigurasi dalam wewangian bunga anemon dan visualisasinya akan Isogai Yuuma. ・ [AraIso] ・ [#BangsatsuParadeProject]


**_French Bread with Butter and E.V Oil_**

Suara yang beresonansi dari arah seberang seolah transparan—tidak solid, persis hembus angin. Konsentrasinya dihancurkan wangi-wangian flora menusuk hingga menyumbat pangkal hidung. Tidak peduli mitos berbumbu mewah bahwa ada peri magis tertidur di bawah kelopaknya saat surya terbenam atau prediksinya soal kedatangan titik-titik hujan.

Situasi semakin parah—karena kualitas _High Definition_ pada bagian indra penglihatannya menyusut drastis—membuat yang bersurai hijau _jade_ sangat-sangat-SANGAT jengkel, karena paras sialan yang seharusnya bisa dinikmati dalam berbagai ekspresi terlihat kabur seakan tersensor badai pasir.

"Lalu untuk makanan pencuci mulut, bisa pilih dari empat jenis ini... anda tertarik yang mana?"

Bunyi elok itu kembali mengalun. Sial baginya karena untuk menangkap makna dengan jelas dibutuhkan konsentrasi khusus di bagian telinga. Ditambah lensa mata yang sedikit menyipit ketika mendapati sebuah daftar menu yang membentang tepat di muka.

"Terserah. Yang menurutmu enak saja..."

Pasang siku ditekan pada permukaan meja. Jari-jarinya menghalangi bagian netra, berusaha mengintip lewat sela-sela. Pandangannya menyipit supaya bisa fokus memandang katup sewarna sakura yang tersenyum cemas melihatnya.

"Anda yakin tidak apa-apa, Tuan?"

Oh, sangat jauh dari luar biasa.

Harinya kali ini begitu buruk. Terlampau _buruk_.

Bagaimana bisa ia begitu ceroboh sehingga kacamatanya terjatuh di tangga sebuah taman dalam perjalanan, lalu terinjak akibat menabrak seseorang yang sama-sama terburu-buru. Salahkan urusan mendadaknya sepulang sekolah di klub penyiaran yang ternyata cukup menyita waktu. Tesmak itu kini tergolek tak berdaya di dalam saku dengan retak cukup parah, membentang membentuk alur sig-sag kontinu.

Mungkin suatu keberuntungan baginya tidak menjawab lebih cepat, karena pemuda di hadapannya mendadak berdiri lalu condong ke arahnya. Bibir itu terlihat lebih jelas dan menantang, "Maaf kalau saya lancang. Apa saya boleh memeriksa suhu tubuh anda? Jadi kalau anda benar-benar sakit, saya bisa membawakan obat—"

Tangan yang hendak menyentuh dahinya disambar cepat, menghasilkan pekik pendek yang untung saja tidak terlalu mencolok. Bagaimanapun ia sudah terlalu kenyang dijejali tata tertib mengekang terutama perihal larangan kontak fisik.

Teppei Araki akan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada Isogai Yuuma dalam satu setengah jam ke depan dengan cara sebusuk apapun.

* * *

 **Yuumasutra II:**

 **YUUMALICIOUS  
(Araki Teppei's part)**

 **Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yūsei

 **Warning** : lengket. _Boy x Boy_. Headcanon.  
 **#BangsatsuParadeProject**

 **A/N:** Sequel dari fic Yuumasutra. Event parade yang digodok bareng Bangsatsu lain selama sebulan penuh. Terima kasih untuk semua partisipan~ /o/  
Semoga karya kami berhasil menyiram kokoro kalian dengan imajinasi mewah tentang Ultimate Angel Kunugigaoka tercinta; Isogai Yuuma ;")

Enjoy!

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Appetizer_** **; Spear squid Carpaccio with orange**

"Cara Koyama membalas dendam sungguh kekanak-kanakan,"

Suara Sakakibara memecah senyap yang sempat merambat sementara di ruang Osis selepas acara belajar bersama antar penghuni kelas A. Tangannya masih gigih melempar poni berat sebelah kebanggaannya dihiasi senyum kecut, "Tampaknya dia sengaja membuat kita semua penasaran supaya datang dan mencobanya sendiri, eh?"

" _Precisely!_ " Seo menimpali, "Tapi aku tidak akan terjebak cerita Koyama. Walau menjadikan makhluk kelas E itu pembantuku untuk sehari terdengar menggiurkan."

"Kunubutler kafe... nama kampungan..." Asano dan mulut tajamnya ikut berkomentar dari tempat duduknya. Menggesek layar pad miliknya pada sebuah situs dengan bermodalkan tiga kata kunci yang berdengung tanpa henti sejak pagi; _butler cafe_ , _kunushitsuji Kissa_ , dan—

— _Isogai Yuuma_.

Dengan Roomaji, bukan huruf Kanji. Pantas saja ketika dihadapkan pada kotak _browsing_ virtual keberadaannya menjadi tak terdeteksi.

"Jadi? Kalian mau ikut memesan?" pertanyaan dari mulut Araki membungkam seisi ruangan berisi empat orang. Beberapa helai gelap berpandangan sebentar satu sama lain sebagai timbal balik nonverbal, seakan memiliki ketakutan sendiri jika salah mengambil respon.

" _I better spend the money in a classy restaurant with my date instead doing something stupid like that_."

Setengah juta. Siapapun yang mendengar nominalnya akan berjengit heran. Meskipun bagi Araki dan rekan Virtuoso lain, menabung beberapa hari sudah cukup untuk mengumpulkan jumlah setara, tapi menghabiskannya dalam satu hari—terlebih hanya dalam hitungan jam, sama sekali bukan gaya hidup anak sekolah menengah pertama sehingga jawaban Seo yang baru saja berkumandang sangat terdengar logis.

"Kau bagaimana, Asano?" cicit Ren penuh harap. Walau Asano duduk cukup berjarak, keributan yang diciptakan mustahil diabaikan.

"Tidak tertarik. Juga tidak peduli."

"Aku peduli." satu-satunya anggota berkacamata menyela. Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, dia hanya berusaha mempertahankan gengsi, "Kalau bisa mengumpulkan bukti kuat dan membuat Isogai dikeluarkan dari sekolah, aku harus peduli."

"Kau tampak antusias sekali, Araki."

Pernyataan dari salah satu rekannya malah menyulut sumbu emosi, yang bersangkutan menekan kepalan di atas meja sembari mendecih kesal.

"Si kurang ajar Isogai itu sudah berani merebut posisiku. Jelas saja aku tidak terima."

Kalah dari seorang Asano sejatinya sebuah kemakluman, tapi dipermalukan oleh anak kelas E merupakan hinaan. Ujung ibu jari Araki sesekali menyinggung wilayah leher yang sempat disentuh oleh telunjuk rivalnya saat terjadi konfrontasi antar siswa beda kasta di perpustakaan gedung utama. Prakara-prakara kecil yang semakin lama bertumpuk, sanggup memanifestasi dendam dalam hatinya yang semakin diolesi kebencian.

"Sayang sekali reservasinya harus memakan waktu lama. Pinjam sebentar, Asano..." sang sekretaris mengambil pad di tangan si pirang stroberi setelah mendapat anggukan singkat, mengubah isi layar agar berpindah ke situs lain walau masih mengulas tema serupa. Geser layar ke arah bawah dan siapapun akan langsung menemukan ratusan komentar, _like_ , bahkan jumlah _share_ yang tergolong fantastis.

"Semua kegilaan ini hanya karena promosi dari sebuah blog _gourmet_. Lihat, luar biasa, kan?" imbuh Ren dramatis sembari mengedarkan isi pad pada teman-temannya bergantian.

" _Enough_." Seo memisahkan bokongnya dari kursi, "Panggil aku lagi jika ada bahasan lebih menarik. Aku mau pulang."

Sepenggal klausa antiklimaks sudah cukup untuk membuat sisa peserta lain kehilangan gairah berdebat dan melanjutkannya dengan acara mengemas barang, bersiap meninggalkan ruangan. Disusul suara pamit dari Ren dan Asano, Araki menjejal buku terakhirnya dalam tas. Tangannya meremas kertas tidak begitu penting yang segera dibuang ke tempat sampah terdekat penuh tenaga seakan lembar-terlanjur-kusut tersebut adalah personifikasi seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi bahasan utama.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, Isogai Yuuma."

.

.

"Mohon lepas, Tuan. Saya bisa melaporkan anda karena melanggar peraturan."

Suara tegas namun tetap santun memaksa Araki kembali menginjak bumi. Masih sama, posisinya masih duduk di kursi sandar berukir bahkan berdudukan empuk dalam sebuah ruang kecil yang dihalangi gorden merah pekat tebal. Bedanya, dia hanya mampu meyaksikan terang lampu dan kilau perabot terdekat tanpa fokus utuh, ditambah suara-suara pelayan lain tengah bekerja melayani tamunya yang didominasi kikik genit kaum hawa.

"Oh. Jadi sekarang seorang budak miskin sudah berani melawan penguasanya." Araki melepas tangan Isogai yang terlihat berjuang sabar atas cibiran yang baru saja dilontarkan. Wajah rupawan itu tetap memaksakan ukir senyum, mencoba tegar atas nama profesionalisme.

"Maaf, saya bukan bermaksud tidak sopan..."

Kemudian teguk teh hangat dari pihak tamu menjadi sekilas jeda.

Sejak datang, Araki belum mendapatkan pelayanan berarti selain memilih menu dan terlibat perbincangan membosankan. Cemilan pertama bahkan sudah masuk utuh ke dalam perutnya. Sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan kafe biasa, pikir Araki naif yang kali ini tengah menyesap sup pesanan. Segalanya tampak tidak nikmat karena daya penglihatan sedang jauh di bawah rata-rata.

Sebaliknya, berkurangnya peka dia bagian netra membuat penciumannya lebih awas dari biasanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bisa singkirkan bunga apapun ini yang sangat mengganggu? Wanginya terlalu menusuk." bahkan teh berjenis _ceylon_ yang terbilang memiliki aroma cukup kuat tampak tidak mampu mengalahkan parfum alami dari bunga putih gading dalam canvas mungil berjenis keramik gerabah.

"Anda tidak suka bunga anemon?"

Cibiran sebagai _counter attack_ , "Kenapa aku harus suka?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya pikir anda suka... sebentar, akan saya singkirkan..."

Dengan hati-hati, pot mungil berwarna tanah tersebut dipindahkan ke meja cukup jauh di belakang. Atau jauh di depan Araki berdasarkan sudut pandangnya, menemani jaket miliknya yang ditolak untuk dititip saat melewati resepsionis. Hanya sebuah kebiasaan buruk mengingat Araki sering menaruh uang dan barang-barang berharga dalam kantongnya.

"Kau menyukai bunga anemon?" Araki tergelitik untuk bertanya.

Telah kembali duduk di bangkunya, pucuk kembar di kepala Isogai bergerak maju mundur walau terlihat samar. Sepertinya cukup bersemangat karena ini obrolan normal terpanjang yang dilakukannya semenjak tamunya datang, ditambah fakta dia diajak bicara terlebih dulu, "Saya sangat menyukainya terutama yang berwarna putih. Menurut bahasa bunga, anemon menyatakan kesungguhan hati. Sesuatu yang tulus. Sama seperti apa yang saya lakukan saat ini demi Tuan."

Kalau tidak ingat tata krama, Araki sudah tergelak hebat. Bertepuk tangan sambil mencemooh untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin saja sebelum memulai bekerja Isogai sudah menghapal setumpuk naskah Shakespeare atau menonton semua karya drama Stock Company, sayangnya Araki tidak akan mudah terjebak dalam skenario sandiwara picisan.

"Kau akan tetap melayaniku dengan tulus... walaupun tahu aku tidak datang dengan damai?"

Isogai mengangguk, memahami, "Tuan-tuan bukan penikmat _butler_ kafe, saya tahu. Hanya tidak menyangka anda sekalian datang sendiri-sendiri, saya akui, kedatangan _the big five_ Kunugigaoka satu persatu cukup membuat saya waspada."

Mata Araki membelalak mendengar penjelasan subyek dalam bentuk jamak, dunia semakin kasar dan bersemut, "Tunggu. Siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapa bagaimana?" Isogai ikut bingung.

Atur napas sebentar. Tatap-tatapan seru mencerna sekilas _miskom_.

"Tuan Koyama datang senin lalu. Kemudian Tuan Seo dan Tuan Asano datang di hari yang sama kemarin." seandainya bukan tempat umum, Araki ingin menyemburkan sup yang baru saja mengisi rongga mulutnya.

Sebagai gantinya dia batuk-batuk dahsyat.

"T-tuan tidak apa-apa?" Isogai spontan berdiri, menuang penuh teh pada cangkir yang nyaris kosong dan membantu Araki meminumnya isinya. Tidak hanya kerongkongan, punggungnya ikut kian hangat setelah mendapat sentuhan lembut sang _butler_ secara berkala dalam usahanya untuk menenangkan.

Sungguh berita gempar bagi dirinya sendiri. Ternyata semua Virtuoso memiliki pemikiran sama untuk menguras isi dompet demi mengunjungi upik abu yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Mengingat ada satu nama yang belum sempat disebut, mungkin sosok tersebut yang akan tertawa paling keras selama hitungan jam. Atau mungkin hari. Entahlah, sebagai teman sekelas dia tidak terlalu mengenal seorang Sakakibara Ren terlalu pribadi.

"Kau tidak takut dengan apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah memergokimu bekerja di sini?"

Bulir keringat Isogai mulai jatuh. Tangannya bertaut gugup, "Berita saya bekerja di Kunubutler sudah menyebar luas. Setelah mendapat ijin, mungkin minggu depan saya akan keluar..."

"Dan mencari pekerjaan baru, begitu? Tidak kapok melanggar ordonansi sekolah?"

Jika Ren adalah penggombal sejati dan Asano adalah perencana ulung, maka Araki merupakan pengamat terampil yang mampu tenggelam dalam situasi lebih cepat daripada bunglon. Ambil contoh, dia segera tahu kapan bau kemenangan tercium sementara Isogai hanya mampu menunduk, memainkan jari-jemarinya lebih giat. Sibuk Menelan ludah dan semua alasan pribadi yang harus ditanggungnya di balik layar.

"Maaf, saya harus ingatkan kalau anda tidak boleh bertanya hal-hal yang terlalu pribadi,"

Desah tidak puas, tapi yang fisiknya lebih berisi memutuskan menurut kali ini.

"Tidak usah khawatir, di manapun kau berada aku pasti akan menemukanmu." kini Araki mulai terdengar seperti penguntit stadium akut, "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Isogai."

"Anda terlihat begitu membenci saya."

"Iya, aku benci sekali padamu, segala tentangmu... sangat benci. Hari ini akan menghancurkanmu."

Senyum terukir di wajah keduanya dengan masing-masing arti berbeda. Bahkan wangi rupa anemon tak kunjung mengikis tegang yang menekan meski raganya telah tiada. Mungkin juga efek dari kelopak-kelopaknya yang masih berceceran menghiasi permukaan meja. Tapi semilir harum saja tidak cukup. Araki ingin memanfaatkan semua panca indranya untuk merasakan, meneliti dan menjatuhkan rival utamanya hingga jurang terdalam.

"Isogai," Araki menatap tajam. Lebih tajam dari biasanya, tentu saja. Matanya harus sedikit disipitkan untuk memperhatikan sasaran hidupnya lebih fokus, "Duduk di sebelahku."

Dingin. Datar. Menuntut. Isogai tidak berkutik ditekan oleh perintah tersebut, "E-eh? Tapi makanan utama belum—"

"Biar pelayan lain yang membawa makanan selanjutnya. Aku mau kau duduk di sebelahku, sekarang."

.

.

* * *

 ** _Soup_** **; Minestrone soup**

Ruang klub penyiaran yang tidak seberapa besar membuatnya mustahil mengabaikan obrolan seru yang tengah dilakukan rekan-rekan satu klubnya. Telinganya menangkap cecar tegur sapa bertema _butler_ kafe dan kosakata penasaran menggebu yang membuat Araki lagi-lagi harus menghela napas jengkel.

 _Apa tidak ada bahasan lain?_

Mencoba mengabaikan topik yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sensitif, jagoan ilmu sosial itu fokus pada laporan dan agenda kerja yang terpatri pada papan pengumuman sederhana. Mengecek ulang setiap jadwal-jadwal broadcasting dan catatan-catatan dari beberapa guru yang sekiranya penting. Sayang telinganya diciptakan sejumlah matanya meski tidak dibantu perkakas buatan layaknya kacamata, sehingga menjadi mustahil jika dia mencoba duduk tenang dan mengerjakan berbagai kegiatan tanpa mendengar bunyi-bunyian menyela—

"Senior Araki! Tumben tidak bersemangat."

—misalnya saja sapaan centil dari gadis berkuncir kuda yang menyambut dari balik pintu. Sebagai pemeran utama, Araki malah lebih memilih untuk menyapa mikser dan kabel warna-warni rumit, bersiap untuk melakukan aksi bongkar pasang, "Kalau mau aku lebih bersemangat, ganti dulu topik pembicaraan kalian."

Dua anak gadis dan satu bocah pria tertawa tanpa dibuat-buat, membuat ketuanya sedikit banyak merasa terganggu, "Tapi ini kan berita spesial! Berita gempar!"

Artinya sudah hampir tiga hari Kunugigaoka gonjang ganjing. Araki mendengus semakin panjang.

"Kunushitsuji Kissa sudah menjadi tren kekinian yang patut dicoba remaja gaul. Sayang setiap pemesanan hanya dibatasi tiga orang, mungkin di lain kesempatan kami akan mengajak senior,"

Tidak usah, terima kasih. Araki menolak tegas dalam hati.

"Kau harus tahu, senior... kami akan pergi ke sana akhir minggu ini." suara dari yang remaja pria sukses mencuri perhatian kali ini. Araki menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk memandang anak rekan-rekan sejawatnya, meminta penjelasan lebih detil.

"Kalian memesan tempat di Kunubutler?"

Anggukan mantap dari ketiganya bergantian.

"Hari jumat. Kami mengambil _shift_ pertama karena gadis-gadis cantik tidak boleh pulang terlalu malam,"

"Rumor tentang anak kelas E yang menjadi salah satu pelayan di sana sudah menjadi rahasia umum, kami sangat penasaran dan memutuskan untuk memesan. Isogai Yuuma, namanya... seharusnya tidak salah..."

Kalimat kedua lebih menjadi fokus sang ketua penyiar. Siapa sangka dewi Fortuna sangat memihaknya, seakan memberinya tiket terusan memasuki area Colosseum tanpa tanpa harus membusuk dalam kurun dua minggu. Oh, ayolah. Araki bukan orang yang mau ketinggalan info begitu saja. Sudah saatnya dia berhenti bersikap _ignorant_ seperti yang dilakukannya di hadapan teman-teman Virtuoso dan mulai serius dengan rencananya untuk melampiaskan dendam.

"Hei, aku punya penawaran menarik untuk kalian bertiga," seringai culas penuh makna mengembang, "Cepat geser kursi kemari."

.

.

Pemilik kasta bawah terpaksa patuh. Dia menggeser kursi, mengitari meja bundar tersebut untuk mengabulkan permintaan tuannya.

"Kurang dekat, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahmu yang menyebalkan."

Isogai mengangguk paham. Bunyi derit halus hampir tidak mampu menyakiti pendengaran ketika dua elemen besi saling menyapa, seakan membentuk puzzle sempurna persis bangku panjang di sebuah taman. Dan kini mereka sudah duduk sejajar dengan bahu saling bersisian.

Usaha Araki untuk menjatuhkan mental Isogai tahap pertama berhasil mentah melihat remaja itu tidak terlihat canggung saat melakukannya. Dengan alasan jam terbang dan rupa-rupa pengalaman, setiap gerakan yang dilakukan sang ketua kelas E tidak memiliki cukup celah untuk menuai kalimat cerca. Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang perlu tahu kalau _butler_ laris itu pernah melakukan kontak fisik yang lebih luar biasa dengan pelanggan-pelanggan lainnya.

"Saya akan mengeluarkan pesanan selanjutnya."

Tangan mungil itu menyambar bel di pinggir meja yang lebih masuk dalam jangkauan tuannya, menguarkan wangi tubuh memikat ketika tangannya terjulur. Araki hampir tenggelam karena mabuk. Bunyi itu spontan menarik seorang pemuda tampan sekiranya tiga atau empat tahun di atas umur mereka, yang bertunas segera berdiri untuk memberikan penjelasan tentang makanan selanjutnya yang harus dibawa.

"Bawa saja sampai _dessert_ sekaligus agar tidak merepotkan."

Kalimat dari Araki yang menyela disambut baik oleh pelayan tersebut, tapi tidak dengan Isogai. Sepertinya rencananya untuk mengulur waktu dan membiarkan teman kerjanya rajin menginterupsi agar dia tidak ditinggal sendirian akhirnya gagal total.

Selepas pernyataan perang dari Araki sebelumnya, Isogai semakin tidak fokus. Semakin waspada akan banyak kemungkinan yang membahayakan pekerjaan, pendidikan, bahkan jiwanya. Ternyata teknik asasinasi melawan dan menahan yang telah diajarkan tidak mampu membuat sang _ikemen_ lega sepenuhnya jika menghadapi bahaya sesungguhnya dalam realita.

"Sambil menunggu, silakan diminum teh-nya..."

Cangkir yang hampir kosong seketika terisi penuh. Walau usaha Isogai terbilang gigih untuk menepis kontak mata, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedaritadi penasaran sampai mengalahkan egonya.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?"

"M-maaf saya tidak sopan... tapi saya merasa sikap anda dari tadi sangat aneh. Apa ini berhubungan dengan kacamata, Tuan?" analisis menyebalkan yang terlalu tepat sasaran, "Apa anda lupa membawanya?"

"Begitulah. Bahkan mungkin sudah saatnya diganti."

"Anda tidak terjatuh di tangga taman saat menuju kemari, kan?"

 _KRAK_. Selain kacamata, wibawa Araki ikut retak-retak.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

Baru mau melayangkan kalimat pedas pada yang hirarkinya terinjak, pemuda tampan tadi datang dengan membawa satu nampan menu utama dan sajian penutup. Araki mencoba menahan bicara hingga pangan tersebut tersedia rapi di atas meja dan kembali berduaan dengan _butler_ pilihannya. Lagipula dia tidak ingin usahanya menyuap para anak buahnya tercinta dengan menawarkan tiket liburan gratis pergi ke Okinawa selama tiga hari dua malam menjadi sia-sia.

"Apa ini?" tidak sesuai dugaannya, porsi makanan yang hadir di hadapannya ternyata cukup besar.

" _Roasted Lamb with wine sauce._ Terbuat dari bahan dasar daging anak domba pilihan, disajikan dengan potongan bawang juga paprika segar. Silakan coba dicicipi."

Buta itu merepotkan. Arakit terbiasa makan dengan sopan ditambah peralatan yang tepat, namun dia pecah konsentrasi bahkan untuk memilih yang mana utensil yang benar dari beberapa jajar yang ditawarkan. Menebak sendok sup masih tergolong mudah, tapi makanan utama lebih baik jangan mencoba-coba atau dia akan mendapat malu. Bisa dibilang Araki cukup mengidap penyakit perfeksionis.

"Kali ini suapi aku kalau begitu." hanya sebuah alasan agar dia bisa mengetahui perabot yang tepat. Menjaga harga diri harus lebih diutamakan. Bonus lebih kalau bisa menjatuhkan harga diri orang lain.

"H-hah?"

Araki menopang seringai culas dengan tangan, "Kau tidak pilih kasih pada tamu laki-laki dan perempuan, kan?"

"...Tidak, tentu saja." bagai ahli, Isogai mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk memisahkan serat-serat daging menjadi beberapa bagian. Namun sikapnya mulai berbeda ketika menjulurkan ujung garpu ditangan, seolah meminta Araki lebih cepat membuka mulutnya. Ada getar menyerang dan Isogai yang mendadak kesetanan baru saja melakukan kesalahan bodoh karena bergerak terlalu cepat.

"TUNGGU KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI TERSEDAK?" Araki melebih-lebihkan setelah berhasil mengunyah potongan pertamanya dengan cepat. Kebetulan dalam kasus ini, Isogai memang agak keterlaluan. Hampir saja ujung trisula mini dari tangan gugup itu melukai organ dalam mulut yang bersangkutan.

"Maaf... bukan maksud saya..."

Satu suapan sudah cukup. Araki merebut pisau dan garpu dari tangan Isogai dan memakan sisanya sendiri sambil memperhatikan kelopak anemon yang masih tersebar sebagai elemen lembut paling memikat. Isogai sendiri tidak berucap apa-apa lagi, hanya berdiam diri sambil mengisi ulang cangkir teh tamunya sekali lagi ketika isi piring tamunya hanya meninggalkan daun _mitsuba_ yang memang hanya dihadirkan sebagai penghias makanan.

"Saya sarankan anda langsung mencicipi makanan penutup sebelum menjadi dingin."

"Tentu saja. Setelah aku melakukan _dare_."

Sepertinya sekuensi tantangan merupakan bagian yang kurang disukai oleh Isogai. Terlihat lengkung senyumnya turun konsentrasi beberapa derajat walau segera ditutupinya cekatan dengan senyum lain yang baru.

"Tentu saja, Tuan. Asal sesuai syarat yang berlaku."

Bola mata Araki diputar tidak suka. Harus berapa kali dirinya diingatkan terus soal peraturan-peraturan-peraturan. Isogai harus belajar hari ini, bahwa tidak semua makhluk sosial mau ber-maso ria mengikat dirinya dengan berbagai urusan norma tertulis apalagi yang tidak tertulis.

"Dengan peraturan sialan yang ada..." Araki menjepit ujung dasi mungil yang terlipat rapi di depan leher Isogai, menariknya sedikit demi sedikit namun cukup bertenaga sehingga simpulnya terlepas dan perlahan menunjukkan bentuk aslinya, sebuah tali yang terurai panjang, "Aku jadi penasaran apa tantangan yang diberikan Asano dan yang lainnya? Apa mungkin permintaan untuk menjilat sepatu mereka?"

"Tolong jangan bersikap tidak pantas. Saya benar-benar bisa melaporkan anda."

Seringai busuk, "Kalau kau tidak bicara, tidak akan ketahuan kan?"

"Apa maksudnya, Tuan?" Isogai makin tidak bisa menahan laju bulir keringat yang keluar dari permukaan kulitnya. Dia mulai bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan buruk.

" _Dare_ dariku. Tutup mulutmu dan jangan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun sampai _shift_ milikku habis."

.

.

* * *

 ** _Main Dish_** **; Roasted Lamb with wine sauce**

Bel tanda istirahat berdentang keras. Murid-murid yang merasa lega segera berhamburan ke luar bak singa kelaparan, mungkin menuju kantin atau sekedar bercengkerama di taman dengan bekal bawaan. Araki ingin segera bergabung dengan salah satu kemungkinan kalau dia tidak ingat memiliki kepentingan khusus yang cenderung egois.

"Koyama,"

Si rambut ikal membingkai ekspresi sulit ditebak saat menengadah, menyambut kedatangan pemuda berkacamata yang sudah berani menyambangi wilayahnya. Koyama Natsuhiko Menghentikan kegiatannya membereskan lapisan meja dari buku-buku tebal untuk membalas sapaan ala kadarnya.

"—bisa kita bicara sebentar? Tenang saja... aku akan mentraktirmu sandwich untuk makan siang ini."

Disambut enggan, "Kalau mau bicara, di sini saja... aku keberatan berpisah dengan botol-botol kimiaku yang manis,"

"Tidak. Aku ingin tempat yang lebih... khusus. Ayolah, ini penting! Botol kimiamu tidak akan terbang kemanapun kecuali aku melemparnya dari jendela!" desak Araki tidak sabar, berharap agar Virtuoso lain—terutama yang masih hinggap di kelas—tidak mencuri dengar.

"Merepotkan! Baiklah!"

Kaki-kaki mereka bergerak menuju kawasan taman yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Duduk di atas beralaskan hamparan hijau bersih, kemudian merenggangkan badan barang sejenak. Araki menghampar elemen makan siangnya yang berupa nasi kepal dan kue lapis berbagai rasa yang sengaja dibeli sebelum sekolah dari _konbini_ terdekat. Menghindari ransum menyusahkan agar bisa bicara lebih leluasa dan terencana.

"Mau ngobrol apa?"

Gelengan singkat, "Aku mau kau yang bercerita. Jelaskan tentang Kunubutler kafe."

Tawa hebat Koyama seakan sukses menggersik dedaunan hingga jatuh lamat-lamat ke pangkuan.

"Kalian bilang tidak tertarik, haha! Tapi sebenarnya penasaran, kan? Menggelikan, ahahaha!"

"Asano yang bilang tidak tertarik. Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya... Oii, Koyama!" Araki cukup tersinggung kalimatnya harus diinterupsi lolongan rekannya yang bergigi renggang. Apalagi obyek itu sekarang sampai terpingkal-pingkal heboh di atas rumput.

"Hentikan tawa jelekmu dan ceritakan sesuatu! Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa kudapat seandainya nekat memesan tempat di sana."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" umpan si jago fisika disambut angguk antusias, "Di sana tidak menarik. Tidak seru. Membosankan. hanya membuang-buang waktu dan uang—"

Alis Araki mengernyit, mengamati yang sesama berkacamata gencar menyambar isi onigiri salmon lalu menyantapnya dengan nikmat sambil terkekeh.

"—kalau tidak ada Isogai Yuuma. Oke, terima kasih makanannya!"

"Sebentar! Itu sama sekali bukan petunjuk!" lama-lama Araki jengkel karena merasa dipermainkan. Kalau bukan karena menghormati hubungan kekerabatan antar Virtuoso, dia dengan senang hati menulis nama Koyama di sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang konon bisa menciptakan kematian dadakan.

"Sabar. Aku hanya bilang terima kasih, bukan berarti akan pergi." Koyama tertawa lagi sambil meraih onigiri selanjutnya, kali ini berisi telur ikan, "Yang pasti, kau harus memeras otak jika ingin membobol regulasi yang tertera dan mempermalukan anak kelas E itu sampai habis."

"Tidak usah kau suruh. Dengan senang hati aku akan menguras apapun untuk mempermalukannya."

Melihat kesungguhan Araki, Koyama usap dagu, mencoba berakting ala tokoh bijak.

"Kusarankan memesan _all package menu._ Kalau cukup pintar _,_ kau bisa melanggar semua peraturan saat memberikan _dare_."

.

.

"Apa _dare_ dariku melanggar?"

Acung jari Araki yang menekan bibirnya sendiri tidak menciptakan celah bagi Isogai untuk berkelit. Obsidian miliknya menggeleng lemah, "Sama sekali tidak, Tuan."

"Baiklah, mulai detik ini cukup patuh saja tanpa melawan..." Araki berdiri dari duduknya lalu mulai bermonolog. Jarinya teracung sebagai aksi pembuka, hendak menjangkau rambut Isogai yang berusaha bergeser untuk menghindar walau telapak itu akhirnya tetap berhasil menyentuh seluruhnya. Posisi yang berkuasa kini tepat di depan Isogai yang masih duduk, menghalangi arah pandang sang _butler_ dengan tubuhnya.

"Wangi ini... apel?" Araki baru menyadarinya dari jarak cukup dekat, terima kasih karena aroma anemon yang sempat mendistraksi esensi pangkal hidungnya. Helai itu dijambak halus kemudian dilepas lagi, meyakinkan terus bahwa semilir buah yang hadir memang sesuai dugaannya.

"Tetap halus ya. Aku ingat saat pertama kali menyentuh rambutmu di perpustakaan saat itu, hanya sekejap tapi masih terbayang halusnya. Dan aku senang berkesempatan menyentuhnya lagi." suara terkekeh, "Ditambah wangi apel ini... Ah, Ren pasti sangat membenciku sekarang."

"HMPPP—"

Puas menjamah bagian mahkota, mulut Isogai dibekap kencang tanpa permisi. Menekan kepala malang itu ke dinding sampai menciptakan bunyi tabrakan mencolok. Untunglah posisi mereka cukup strategis, jauh dari pengamatan pelayan lain yang sempat berlalu lalang. Kalaupun ada yang melihat mereka sekarang, hanya punggung Araki yang terlihat dan seharusnya tidak ada yang curiga.

"Shht! Tidak boleh ada suara sama sekali, Isogai... ingat?"

Kerjapan beberapa kali dari pihak korban. Yang dibekap mendadak pusing karena terbentur cukup keras dan kesempatannya menenangkan diri hanya melalui hirup napas panjang. Itupun sulit karena sang pelaku ikut mengunci bagian hidung.

"Aku masih memegang ucapanku untuk menghancurkanmu. Kira-kira harus bagaimana, ya?" jantung Isogai hampir pindah tempat, berliput rasa takut bercampur was-was yang tidak terkendali menyadari dua kancing teratas miliknya dibuka dengan lihai, "Melukai dan menyakiti memang menyenangkan tapi bekas fisik menurutku lebih cepat hilang."

Ditambah Bisik menekan.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau... menodai?"

Isogai meronta panik ketika mendapati helai hijau Araki tunduk searah gravitasi dan merasakan alur basah menekan daerah lehernya yang sekonyong-konyong panas dan perih. Merasakan deretan gigi tajam menjepit daging lunak hingga diakhiri dengan pasang bibir yang menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Araki sedang membuat tanda memalukan pada salah satu aurat menggoda Isogai.

Isogai berjuang mencondongkan badan, menjulurkan tangan susah payah. Berupaya meraih lonceng di atas meja yang segera dihentikan cekatan dengan tangan Araki yang bebas.

"Daripada melakukan hal tidak berguna, bukankah sebaiknya jari-jari cantikmu digunakan untuk hal lain?"

Tangan kiri Isogai yang berhasil direnggut paksa ditarik kemudian dicelupkan ke dalam gratin, menu penutup yang belum sempat disentuh sejak dihidangkan. Ujung-ujung jari sang _ikemen_ kini berlumur cheedar leleh dan tumis kentang yang diolah bersama daging giling berkualitas tinggi.

Setiap buku jari dikulum satu per satu, menikmati kecap asin dari bagian kulit sebagai bumbu tambahan yang menjadikannya lebih nikmat. Sementara Isogai menahan geram antara kesal dan malu namun belum berani berbuat apa-apa. Otaknya terlalu banyak mencerna berbagai pertimbangan, antara kebebasan dan karirnya yang telah dibangun dengan berbagai perjuangan.

Tekanan di balik tangannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Menyadari usaha Isogai sedang mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur, maka pada putaran ketiga Araki membalur jeriji kotor itu pada bagian depan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Pemilik helai legam membelalakkan mata, tidak paham dengan perbuatan sang dominan yang tengah mengolesi pakaiannya hingga kotor.

"Kalau kau membunyikan bel, lalu mereka melihat bajuku kotor seperti ini, kira-kira siapa yang patut dipersalahkan?"

Tidak ada jalan keluar. Niat tulus Isogai untuk menendang meja hingga menjatuhkan perabotan dan menimbulka bunyi lebih bising agar mendapat pertolongan mendadak sirna. Usahanya memberontak pun seakan percuma.

"Kau hanya harus diam, mengerti perintahku kan?"

Isogai pasrah. Mulai mengendurkan bahu dengan mengambil napas panjang saat tangan yang membekap mulutnya terlepas. Sementara Araki masih terus menghabiskan _dessert_ -nya melalui jari-jari Isogai yang kini sudah basah dan lengket oleh air liur. Selama prosesnya, tidak sekalipun Isogai sudi memandang Araki. Posisi kepala itu makin mempertontonkan leher mulusnya yang telah berhias bercak kemerahan.

"Kau membenciku?"

Tidak menjawab, sebuah jebakan tentu saja agar Isogai bersuara dan dia kembali dihukum lebih berat. Kalau boleh memilih, dia ingin meralat air mata yang sempat meleleh keluar walau hanya satu tetes. Shift pertama pasca akhir pekan sudah sangat merusak mood-nya, entah setelah ini dia bisa memperbaikinya lagi atau tidak. Menyandang status profesional sekalipun tidak merubah fakta bahwa Isogai hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki batas kesabaran.

Iris keemasan yang lebih dari satu jam lalu menemani Araki Teppei memutuskan bersembunyi di balik kelopak hingga seluruh kegiatan usai.

* * *

.

.

[ ...karena jika kau membenci seseorang teramat sangat, maka afeksi itu sanggup merangsang watak kepemilikan tidak relevan;

 _possessive_.

Camkan itu baik-baik! ]

.

.

* * *

 **Dessert; Hassaku orange gratin**

Alas sepatu yang menggerus ubin menuju pintu keluar berjumlah dua pasang. Milik Araki dan pria berusia sekiranya dua kali lipat umurnya. Mereka menuju meja kasir untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang berkenaan dengan isi dompet sebagai sentuhan kewajiban akhir.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Ditunggu kembali kedatangannya." pria itu membungkuk dalam.

"Belum. Aku masih ingin berbicara sebentar dengan _butler_ nomor dua." Araki berkumandang di sela-sela menerima bukti pembayaran dan kartu kredit dari transaksi yang baru saja dilakukan.

Diberi senyap, Araki mengangkat protes, "Ada apa? Seharusnya saya masih punya waktu sekitar sepuluh menit, kan?"

Pria itu tersenyum bisnis. Menyatakan kesetujuannya kemudian pamit untuk menjemput salah satu pelayan kesayangannya.

Tidak menunggu lama hingga sosok Isogai Yuuma kembali menyapa visual Araki. Bagian kerah kemejanya sudah kembali terkancing rapih dengan dasi kupu-kupu mungil hinggap memeluk lehernya, menyembunyikan bekas memalukan yang mungkin tidak bisa hilang hanya dalam hitungan jam, "Mau apa lagi... Ara—Tuan?"

Diam-diam Araki memerhatikan tingkah laku _kagok_ rivalnya yang cukup menyenangkan. Ivory itu beralih, menolak bertemu barang sebentar. Sangat tidak sopan memang, tapi si helai _jade_ tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan.

"Jangan lupa kau masih punya hukuman karena telah mengotori bajuku." Araki menunjuk bagian kemeja yang tertutup sempurna di balik jaket. Jari itu seakan mengancam, bahwa resleting itu bisa terbuka kapan saja sama seperti mulut Araki yang akan dengan mudah menutur kebohongan lalu memojokkan karir Isogai di hari yang sama.

Terkesiap menekan emosi, "I-itu tidak adil! Saya sama sekali tidak bersalah!

"Dunia ini kejam, Isogai. Dan sebagai penghuni kelas buangan, seharusnya kau lebih paham lagi." Araki terkekeh puas, kontras dengan wajah sang _butler_ yang semakin pucat.

"Kuputuskan. Lusa, kau harus menemaniku membeli kacamata baru."

Alis yang berantena bertaut heran ketika praduga mengenai hukuman lebih hina bisa saja divonis untuknya meleset.

"Andai saya menolak?"

"Kau tidak berada di posisi sekuat itu," ujung telunjuk Araki menyentuh dagu lawan bicara yang terlihat defensif lalu mengangkatnya, mempertemukan arah pandang mereka sebentar walau dimentahkan lagi oleh Isogai, "Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal... seperti melakukan _broadcasting live_ tentang pengalaman hari ini melalui seluruh speaker sekolah. Bagaimana caramu menyuapiku, atau ketika kau dengan senang hati membiarkanku meninggalkan tanda di lehermu..."

"Kau mengancamku?!" etiket verba Isogai luntur dalam sekejap. Desisnya menghujam tanah dengan dua kepal tangan yang mengeras sebagai penyalur emosi. Kepalanya menunduk marah.

Araki mengangguk bangga. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan gertakan makhuk rendahan di depan mata yang entah sejak kapan terlihat manis.

"Lusa hari ulang tahunku," berbohong sedikit bukan masalah, "Anggap saja aku hanya sedang ingin egois karena rencanaku hari ini semua gagal."

Ujung pucuk Isogai masih menyambut tanah. Bibirnya bergetar tidak rela, "Aku menolak. Maaf."

"Menurut jam di tanganku, _dare_ yang kuajukan masih berlaku." senyum Araki tetap mengintimidasi, "Telingaku tidak mendengar apapun dari orang bisu. Hari minggu aku akan datang menjemput ke rumahmu."

Mengukir senyum penuh kemenangan Araki berbalik pergi menjauhi semilir apel yang masih bergeming sepi. Matanya menyipit tatkala menyambut matahari senja yang hampir bersembunyi.

Ponsel yang sempat kehilangan fungsinya dibebaskan dari mode _silent_. Pertama-tama menghapus pesan dan panggilan tidak berguna yang memenuhi _inbox_ -nya agar bisa ditelusuri lebih leluasa. Selanjutnya tersenyum geli mengamati isi salah satu medianya yang memperlihatkan fotonya dan Isogai dalam balutan seragam _butler_ di dalam sana. Segera dia menjadikan memento pamungkas Kunushitsuji itu sebagai _screensavers_ terkini, menggantikan wajah aktris favoritnya. Terakhir, menyetel alarm untuk dua hari kemudian ditambah beberapa rencana sebagai kunci pengingat.

Misalnya saja membeli seikat anemon putih segar sebelum menjemput rival kesayangannya di hari tersebut.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Virtuoso kroco (sampai saat ini) emang jarang disorot, tapi mereka presyesss! 人*´∀｀*)

Ngga mikir dua kali waktu nyamber chara Araki gara2 karya **BIJI NANGKA** di collab **Yuumasutra,** dan beberapa bagian emang nyomot dari headcanon di sana (jujur, tadinya kepengen milih Sugaya atau Takebayashi). Yang kepo *plus cukup umur* bisa cek langsung ke TKP. Sisanya hasil mix-max dari **Rasa Apel** karya **ANCLYNE** (Pair RenIso) sama **I'm Fine** karya author sendiri (pair VirtuIso). Nyambung2 headcanon gini emang paling nyenengin wkwkwkwkw

(Btw siapa sih yang pernah bilang Araki itu pengidap Himedere? Dan kayaknya fic ini jadi ikut2an ngegali potensi himedere dia .w.)

Salam ganteng dari tim **#VirtuosoPunyaSelera** (yang ngga mau kalah dari **#OmTajirSquad** dan **#PTtumpasjaya** 8')))) )  
Author pamit dulu buat baca dan review2 Yuumalicious lain, yaa~ para reader juga tolong dukung mereka~ #lambay2

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
